The Arrangement
by xshiny
Summary: After having a fight with her father about an arrangement set up between him and his friends, Ino is plagued by the decision that she has to make between her two best friends for her 18th birthday. Who should she pick? Choji, Shikamaru - Shikamaru, Choji... they're both like brothers to her. How could she ever view them in a romantic light?


"You have to choose."

The blonde hairs on Ino Yamanaka's neck rose in anxiety at the simple phrase spoken by her father. A nervous laugh reflectively came from her lips in response.

"Dad, can't we just order take out tonight instead of having you attempt to cook?"

She smiled nervously as she turned to him sitting at the kitchen table. The older Yamanaka sighed as he looked at his daughter.

"That's not what I meant Ino. You know that."

Ino could feel herself begin to sweat. Yes. She knew exactly what her father meant by choosing. He had first mentioned it before when she was 16; when Konoha had been destroyed and was in repairs. At the time, she had not questioned what her father meant when he spoke about her choosing between her two best friends. It was not until later that she was informed about her father's arrangement with his old comrades. An arrangement meant to link their families by marriage. This had been decided upon before Ino's birth.

Being 18 meant it was time for Ino to be married off. But she was not 18 as yet… at least not for another month. Ino clenched her fists behind her back at the thought while biting her lip.

"…I know…" She quietly responded as she directed her attention to the floor.

"So, who will it be?"

"Dad, can't we speak about this later?"

"Ino, I understand they both mean something to you…"

"Yes! They're like brothers to me. Now you're asking me – no telling me – I have to marry one of them because of some stupid arrangement between you and their fathers! So excuse me if I'm hesitant to choose!"

"Ino!" Her father slammed his fist against the table as he rose from his seat. He was angry, Ino could feel it radiate off him.

"The Nara and Akimichi clan have been close to the Yamanaka clan for years. It's time we joined. You know that – and you accepted this responsibility."

"I never did! You accepted it for me, because I'm the only girl. How can you expect me to all of sudden look at Choji or Shikamaru in a romantic light? And to decide between the two? What ever happened to falling in love first?"

"In time you will. You already love them as friends. Friendship can bloom into something more."

"I don't want my relationship with Choji or Shikamaru to change!" with that said, Ino stormed out her house and into the cool night. Ino could hear her father calling her back from their house, demanding she return. She knew this conversation would happen one day, but never imagined it would occur so soon. Secretly, she had hoped that she would have fallen in love with someone of her own choosing before this conversation; and her father would accept her heart's desire.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she ran towards the training ground within the forest on the outskirts of Konoha. Ino desperately needed to release her pent up rage over this ordeal before she returned home. In her heart, she knew, that when she returned home, her father would be waiting for her. He would lecture her about dishonouring her family, and she would then cave in to agreeing to marry one of her friends.

Oh her friends… the thought of Shikamaru or Choji learning of this arrangement made Ino stop for a moment in pursuit to the forest. What were their thoughts on their parents' arrangement? Were they as upset as she was? Probably shocked, as from Ino's understanding, neither knew about the arrangement… At least not to her knowledge.

"Shikamaru is smart though…" Ino softly spoke to the empty streets ahead of her. "But so is his father…"

The anxiety Ino felt was swelling up inside. Clenching her chest, Ino leaned against the nearest fence as she took deep breaths to calm herself as she came to the next possibility.

Her best friends knew all along. Ino's other hand rose to her face to cover her mouth as tears began to spill. Why would they not tell her? Surely, three heads together could help get them out of this situation. Unless… they wanted her to choose?

No.

Ino shook her head as she allowed her hands to fall to her side. Shikamaru showed some slight interest in Temari. Even with his "I-don't-really-care-for-this-sort-of-thing" attitude, his intentions towards Temari had seemed crystal clear to Ino and Choji.

Did this mean that Shikamaru expected Ino to choose Choji? Again no. Shikamaru and Ino were both aware of Choji's affections for another running a certain ramen booth with her father.

Ino loved them both. Shikamaru, Choji. Choji, Shikamaru.

How could she choose and tear them from their own hearts' desire? What sort of friend would she be if she took the opportunity for love from them?

The worst kind.

A bitter laugh escaped Ino's lips as she pushed herself from the fence she was leaning on. There was no "winning" choice for her in this scenario. Regardless of what she decided, she would hurt one of them. With that thought, Ino began her journey to the forest again to let off some steam.

* * *

_Run away. _

The thought had coursed through Ino's head as she pounded kunai into the trees around her. Sweat drenched her clothes as she continued to "train" vigorously without breaks. She had maintained the same pace for over three hours. Ino clenched her teeth as she imagined her father steaming over the fact that she was out so late.

But so what. He could wait up all night for all she cared. Ino could protect herself – and she felt sorry for anyone if they dared to interrupt her. In fact, Ino hoped some badass would come threatening her… The things she intended to do to that person…

An evil laugh escaped her lips as she pierced another tree in the middle of its bark.

"So we're enjoying the pain we inflict on the trees are we?" a calm voice called out from above.

Ino jumped in surprise as she whipped her head in the direction of where the intruding voice came from; her kunai ready to sail in the individual's heart if they were a threat. She relaxed her composure when she recognized the individual.

"It made a snide comment and I thought to teach it a lesson." Ino responded sarcastically as she crossed her arms across her chest. The individual jumped down from their branch and landed in front of her.

"It must have been quite the comment to make you angry. Would you like me to speak with the trees about their behavior?"

Ino sighed angrily. "What do you want Shikamaru?"

"Well, when your father comes to my house late at night saying you ran off in an angry fit and haven't returned home for a few hours – it's quite bothersome."

"He didn't?!" Ino exclaimed as she grabbed her comrade by his shoulders.

"Ugh, did he go to Choji's too? I can't believe him! I'm a ninja – a trained killer! I can protect myself. Besides, it's 24 hours when you can file a missing report!"

"Your dad was genuinely worried Ino. And ya, he did go to Choji's after. We had split up to look for you. I can't imagine what would lead you and your father to fight like this. You two never have."

Ino let go of Shikamaru and stood back as she stared at him. Tears were threatening to spill. Damn her emotions to hell. They should have dried up with the remaining of her energy during her intense workout.

"Like you don't know why!" She replied accusingly. "You know very well he wants me to choose between you two!"

"Choose one of us for what?" That was it. The answer that Ino had been pondering about during her training. Shikamaru did not know about the arrangement. How could she tell him? Her anxiety was returning.

"…You need to speak to your dad Shikamaru."

"This is so bothersome, Ino just tell me. We are teammates. Why do you need to choose between Choji or me?"

He was frustrated, but genuinely concerned. Ino smiled lightly. That was Shikamaru. The older brother she never had. He always looked out for her, giving her advice and comforting her when needed; regardless of how "bothersome" it was. He would be a great husband and father one day… But not her husband.

"…I can't. I won't!" Ino cried, stunning Shikamaru, before running off further into the forest away from her friend before he could respond.

* * *

This time, Ino had made sure she went to an area that her teammates would not find her. By concealing her chakra, she was near impossible for them to find.

How she hated this.

Her father had turned to her "suitors" to find her. Not that they knew they were her suitors. At least, not until Shikamaru decided to confront his father about why Ino had to choose between himself and Choji. Then he would know.

And he would confront his father. It would not surprise Ino, if Shikamaru was there, right now, questioning his father.

But did Choji know? Ino shook her head. Likely, if Shikamaru had been left in the dark, so was Choji. But soon he too would know. Shikamaru would make sure he knew. Then, the two would awkwardly speak amongst themselves and try to decipher which of them would accept her as their bride to be as neither would want to force Ino to decide.

Ino punched the nearest tree to her, leaving a crack in the bark. She felt like some charity case. A sob escaped as the tears came freely.

If only Sasuke had worked out! But no, he became a traitor and one of the most wanted fugitives of Konoha. Plus, he never had any interest in Ino. If anyone, he was interested in Sakura.

A bitter laugh escaped Ino's lips once again. "Why couldn't I just fall in love with someone else-who's available!" She shouted to the trees around her.

Her mind sorted through all the eligible men she had come across. But it felt odd, looking for a spark of romance, amongst her other male friends. And what could she do with this a new found "love?" Ino was already doomed to choose between Choji or Shikamaru. She should be trying to look at either of them in a romantic light. But any attempt failed her, as every imagined kiss, touch, and caress was impossible for her to accept.

But she would have to choose. In the end, she would have to honour her father's arrangement with his friends. And by the time she turned 19, she would be married to one of her best friends.

* * *

It's been sometime since I wrote anything. And while I know I have yet to finish my other series, I had this idea come into my head after watching an episode about Ino, Shikamaru and Choji, where Ino's father told her she would have to choose between one of them one day. So, to me, it seems like her father is implying there is an arranged marriage in the future for the three.

Considering how Ino's father put the choice in her hands, it makes me think that she'll have to choose between either of the two. Who knows what she'll do. But alas this is only a one chapter. I'll let your imaginations decide whom she picks… although I'm sure the popular choice will be Shikamaru. But who knows?


End file.
